


Game, Set, Match

by Zvyozdochka (OfCloudlessClimes)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: I am not sorry, M/M, but we all like that don't we, mild mention of sex, this is an OT4
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 15:02:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10856424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OfCloudlessClimes/pseuds/Zvyozdochka
Summary: Let it be said that Yuri is now all of twenty-four years old, a closet romantic, and nothing if not competitive.





	Game, Set, Match

**Author's Note:**

> I wholly blame spaceromantics for this. There's no turning back now.
> 
> Spreading a little OT4 love by writing something nobody needed.

"This asshole Leroy is turning into Victor, I swear to God."

Yuri is trawling through IG again, making a face at the disgustingly _domestic_ pictures of the Canadian Ass and his newly-minted husband, the Korean Pickle. His SNS has been filled with them lately - so much so that Yuri very nearly swore off the internet altogether so he wouldn't have to deal with now TWO idiots doing JJ's signature pose wherever he clicked.

Ever since the couple settled in their new home in Montreal, the Leroys have been living it up and aren’t ashamed to show the world what’s going on inside their little castle on Ramezay Road. It’s like JJ can’t get enough of snapping Seung Gil doing the most mundane things, or of both of them let’s be honest, but not like that's any better. At least Seung Gil is consistent: he doesn’t post as often and it’s mostly about ice skating, pets, the occasional food. It's some consolation that Yuri isn't the only one suffering. Someone is dealing with that annoying blip on the daily and Yuri's just glad it isn't him.

In the grand scheme of things, the novelty of being newlyweds hasn’t worn off, and half a year in hasn’t shown any signs of them ( ~~JJ~~ ) letting up.

It's coma-inducing most days.

But, some days, Yuri has to admit it’s kind of... cute.

He'll concede that much; to himself, at least. He'd grown up around people in love - heck, he _lived_ with the two sappiest lovebirds to ever embarrass the planet at one point, not to mention he lives with his fiancé now and has unlimited access to Otabek’s surprisingly many romantic moods. He knows how nice it is to just be in love and fuck all what other people has to say, it’s just that some people are discreet about it for Christ’s sake.

So what if JJ and Seung Gil are adorable walking around in the Montreal fall with their dogs, Leelo and Gom. So what if they're being dorks tangled up in a reading nook under the sun, JJ reading intently with his book upside down and Seung Gil trying his valiant best to ignore this. So what if they’re training together for a pair skate routine for a charity event, the photo capturing them both mid-jump in perfect synchronicity. Then flirting in said event when JJ had acknowledged his husband in a speech he delivered, cheesy pet names and all.

They're so bad it's so gross. So bad at it they're actually quite good.

It’s a challenge if Yuri ever saw one, wrapped up in the most gag-inducing, heart-fluttering, _cutest_ digital declaration of relationship bliss.

Let it be said that Yuri is now all of twenty-four years old, a closet romantic, and nothing if not competitive. Maybe a little petty, too, but who really cares.

He and Otabek can do better. They can do this lovey-dovey shit like no other engaged couple has ever before. Okay, so maybe Victor and the Pig have already done the unthinkable - Viktor once upon a time scaling Hasetsu Castle's roof buck-ass naked to denounce Yuuri's past lover while asserting himself as his present and forever. Outrageous, brave, and completely drunk but no, thanks. Under no circumstances will Yuri be caught dead doing a stunt like that, as a matter of pride and probably basic human decency.

But, that's all in the past. This is their time now, next level shit. It's their turn to properly scandalize the interwebs with their own brand of unyielding love and devotion.

They have to start somewhere.

"You have that look on your face again, Yura."

All this time, Otabek - mostly knowing by now what's good for him - has kept quiet. But since that flood gate has been opened, he remarks on the lesser evil: that being the brewing mischief that's peeking out from the usually (deceptively, arguably) angelic face of his fiancé. "Should I be worried?"

"Not if you don't mind giving me a kiss." Yuri says, all saccharine and excessively smiling.

So, yes. Probably.

The chance to get his hands on his fiancé aside, that tone and that smile spells all sorts of danger, but Otabek is willing to indulge this whim only because it's Yuri and he's still a fool for him now as he has always been.

He scoots closer, crawling to Yuri's side of the sofa, hovering over him. "What are you doing,” A knowing statement than a question. Yuri is already priming the camera, setting it to video.

"Care to share with the world how much you love me?” Yuri coos, tickling Otabek’s chin with a long, pretty finger, angling his phone with his free hand just right to get them both in the frame. He’s mastered the art of taking selfies by now he can close his eyes and come away with shot after perfect shot, no problem.

Otabek, in the meantime, indulges him with a kiss, lowering himself over Yuri's all too warm, pliant body.

He knows what this is about. He’s known the boy nine eventful years to not know how that brilliant although sometimes ~~always~~ shrewd brain of his works.

Before Yuri can click away, Otabek’s fingers creep up his arm and wrap around the phone. "Want to really give them something to talk about?" Otabek challenges, his expression already taking on that edge that Yuri knows he’s on to him. He shivers, delightfully so, and Otabek takes that as a yes.

\---

Hours later, in Montreal, JJ is catatonic.

> **Group chat message.  
>  ****_otabek-altin:_ ** _A video has been sent. Click to view._

Seung Gil calmly puts his phone down and sneaks a peek at his husband who has curiously gone a few shades paler than his usual tawny color.

"That was interesting." Seung Gil comments, trying to hold back a look that judged JJ so hard at its worst, and judged JJ so hard at its best. "Seriously, Jean. Quit one-upping him already; you know he's never going to back down."

"I did not see that coming,” JJ, stiffly, turns to Seung Gil. “Otabek… I feel so betrayed." Among other things is left unsaid.

Seung Gil shrugs and allows a knowing grin to shine through. "It's the quiet ones you need to look out for."

JJ is still stewing in his mixed emotions when Seung Gil casually plays the video again, the unmistakeable sounds of Otabek turning a sultrily wailing Yuri into a panting mute blaring through the speakers, cutting through the silence of their once sacred home.

Peace is restored in Yuri’s SNS feed.

For now.

 


End file.
